Childhood Blues
by LuvLuvLuvAnime
Summary: Yuya and Yaya have been great friends since childhood. But ever since their separation, Yuya and Yaya's friendship has drifted apart. Now Yaya's back in Maiami City and now she's facing problems involving her family, the Leo Corporation, and her friendship with Yuya. Can Yaya help fix everyone's problem, or have her heart shattered like how her childhood did? YuyaxOc. Slight angst.


**Chapter 1: Then and Now**

**Me: First Yugioh Arc V story! :) This story features a new character that I have been creating for sometime now so... yeah. You've read the summary, so here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fourth Chapter ends and a New Chapter will be opened.**

**Enter, Ayame Yaya-chan. **

* * *

**_Nine Years Ago:_**

_"Once upon a time, there was a girl who was alone by herself. She stayed vacated in a small cottage in the forest and had tried her best to smile whenever she can. When she feels uneasy, the tears naturally spill, and when she's done, she falls asleep from exhaustion. Those nights repeats themselves and a suffocating morning arrives..."_

_Suddenly, a summer breeze knocks on the window of a small abandoned house. A hiding place the small girl would always call it. Putting aside a half-read book, the girl opens the window only to hear the chirps of birds wandering from afar. The girl smiled._

_"Where did you come from, little birdie?" But sadly, it flew away. Typical, of course. Outside the town of Maiami City, in the forest, in this house beyond people's notice, no one ever came. It was boring being alone but maybe it was because no one ever thought about coming to the forest. Her parents are away for the week and she stood out because she can't duel. Action dueling is complicated... _

_As the girl gazed outside, a round, red ball rolled towards her direction outside. Puzzled, she brought it inside the house with her. Moments later, she heard someone speaking. The girl gazed out of her window slowly and saw a small boy, about her age with red and green spikey hair, knocking on the door gently, somewhat afraid. Alarmed, the girl gasped, knocking a small table over along with her half-drunk herb tea..._

_'What am I to do...?' the girl thought staring past the door. A thumping sound echoed out, causing the five-year old to gasp once again. Afraid, the girl hid under the table, along with the red ball she found earlier. _

_"Hello?" the boy called out from the other side of the door. Hesitantly, the boy grabbed the knob of the door and opened it. "Hello? Is anyone here? If you are, have you seen my ball? Its round and red and- and..."_

_THUD!_

_"Ouch!" the girl yelped, rubbing her head. The boy turned to the table where the girl hid, and removed the covers, only to find the girl cowering. She was his age, with blue hair, wearing a ruby colored skirt, a pink tank top, dark short leggings, and striped shoes. She opened her large blue orbs and looked away, annoyed. "Get out! This is my fortress! All mine!"_

_"I just want the ball you're holding!" the boy pouted._

_"Too bad! I found it first!" the girl stuck her tongue out. _

_"EH?!" the boy questioned as tears started to cloud his vision. "It's MY ball!" with a small 'hmph' the boy walked away from the girl, leaving the abandoned house._

_'Why would you do that?!' she mentally scolded herself. 'You're now alone! Again! Stop him!' "W-Wait!" the girl managed to say. The boy stopped in his tracks and faced the blue-haired girl. "Here!" she held out the ball towards the boy. "Take it!" The boy blinked, confused._

_"Huh...?"_

_"On one condition!"_

_"Which is...?"_

_"Play with me!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"P-Please? With a cherry on top?" the girl pleaded._

_"But if you want to play then we should get out of here. There's someone waiting for me. C'mon!" in an instant, the boy grabbed the girl's hand and led her out of the forest, ignoring her declining his offer._

_"Yuya!" a voice came out. "What took you so long?! Everyone left!" The boy, Yuya, frowned._

_"Aww! Sorry, Yuzu! I was busy with something." he rubbed the back of his head. The pink-haired girl in pigtails looked back at the blue-haired girl holding Yuya's hand. _

_"Who's the girl?"_

_Before Yuya can speak, the girl spoke up. "M-My name is Yaya. Ayame Yaya."_

_"Yaya, huh?" Yuzu smiled. "Nice to meet you! My name is Hiragi Yuzu!"_

_"Yuzu..."_

_Yuya smiled. "And my name is Sakaki Yuya! Its nice to meet you, Yaya-chan!"_

_"Yuya..." slowly, the girl's frown started to curve up into a small smile._

_"Nice to meet you, Yuya, Yuzu!"_

* * *

_**Present Day:**_

The blaring alarm blasted through the girl's dream, waking up Yaya in an instant.

"Mou! Shut up! You stupid alarm clock!" the now-fourteen-year-old-girl shouted at her clock. She slumped onto the bed again, not wanting to go to school. She could still remember that boy from her dream. Scratch that- Memory. How long has it been? Five years? And yet, she's still the immature little girl she used to be back then. Only taller.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Yaya called out. It was her mother.

"Yaya-chan, what are you doing still in bed? Hurry up or we'll miss our flight!"

"To where?" Yaya tilted her head.

"Your father was called to handle some business in Maiami City. So if you don't want to be alone for three months, then I suggest you get ready. Who knows? Maybe we'll stay there in Maiami City this time if your father decides to." and the door was closed. Yaya frowned, knowing that her mother was not in a good mood. It was obvious her parents got into another fight like always. So obeying her mother's words, she packed all of her clothes, toys, and electronics into one luggage.

"Mama, let's go~!" Yaya cheered happily, leaving the apartment she lived in.

* * *

**Later On:**

"Wow~! Its so big!" the blue-haired girl said in awe as she entered her new home. "Papa, let's duel! Right here, right now!" she ran into the living room getting her deck ready.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Mr. Ayame answered his phone. "Already? But, sir, I just got here... No, sir... I understand... Okay, bye..." and then he hung up.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Yaya questioned the older man.

"No, nothing's wrong. My boss needs me back at the Leo Corporation,"

"Leo Corporation?" Yaya tilted her head to the side. She's heard her father mention that company once, but she has no idea what it is. Not like she cares.

"Yeah," Yaya's dad nodded. "The Leo Corporation is a gaming company in this city. The company created "Solid Vision with mass", which led to the birth of Action Duels. My boss is Akaba Reiji and he just called,"

"Aww," Yaya pouted. "But Daddy promised you were going to Duel with me~!"

"Its alright, Yaya-chan," Mrs. Ayame smiled. "You will have a lot of time to Duel when you get to your new school, Leo Duel School. Its one of the most prestigious of the Duel schools and is owned by the Leo Corporation where Daddy works,"

"Actually," Mr. Ayame sighed. "I just enrolled Yaya in the You Show Duel School before we got here,"

"What?! Why?!"

"I just thought that Yaya won't handle the pressure at Leo Duel School, so I thought the You Show Duel School was better for her,"

"Don't you know that during the flight I went to sign up for a job? You Show Duel School is pretty far and now I have to drive back and forth to pick up Yaya! Why would you do this to me?"

"Hey, don't start acting crazy again!"

"You're the one who's yelling!" Yaya sighed, knowing this fight is going to take a while. They never smile much and it hurts to see the ones she love fight like this. So as the two kept yelling at each other, Yaya left the apartment and started to wander the city alone.

One time, there was never a sound in her house during one of her parents' fights. Her parents were always at work. Both of them kept their mouths shut at home and they didn't talk at all. They didn't even wanted to her each other's voices or footsteps. Their hate for each other at that time got them too busy to care about their own child. Yaya's name was hardly ever called. That's how little talking there was. And without care or voice, there was no smiling or laughing to be heard in the house. That's how easy it was to slip out of the dark and into the outside world.

But its funny because Yaya can escape such harsh reality just by smiling... The problem is that it's hard to smile when someone's not causing the joy.

The blue-haired girl sat down by a nearby bench with the ocean by the horizon and didn't move. She cracked a small smile only to have tears cloud her vision. Someone take her eyes and her heart... And make it disappear...

"Hey, you okay?" a voice came out. Yaya whipped her head to the side only to see a fourteen-year-old boy with red and green spikey hair. "Oh... Are you crying?" he started to walk towards her.

"I'm not crying!" she laughed it off. The boy knelt down with hands on knees and looked closely into her eyes.

"Yeah you were,"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"See?! You said, 'yes'!" the boy laughed.

"You tricked me!" Yaya looked away with a pout.

"Instead of crying, smile," the boy sat down next to Yaya. "Look! A funny face!" he placed both of his thumbs on his nose and wriggled his fingers, causing Yaya to laugh hysterically. The boy smiled, glad he was able to entertain this girl. Something he seems to inherited from his father when it comes to these things. "See? Laughing does feel great, doesn't it?" the boy smiled.

"You're so weird!" Yaya laughed. "But in a funny way! Do another face!" The boy sat up.

"Hmm..." he pondered on this for a moment. "How about this?" he stretched his cheeks while sticking his tongue out. Yaya laughed, her cheeks turning red.

"Ha ha ha! That's a good one!" she smiled.

"Yuya!" a voice came out, interrupting the two's fun. "Your mom's calling you! She needs you back home in a few minutes!"

"Coming, Yuzu!" Yuya called back to the pink-haired girl in pigtails. "Sorry, but I have to go! Ja ne!"

"Matte!" Yaya sat up. "What's your name?!" Yuya turned to face the girl.

"My name is Sakaki Yuya! Nice to meet you!" and then he started to run, his back facing Yaya.

"Sakaki... Yuya..." then Yaya blinked.

* * *

_Yuya smiled. "And my name is Sakaki Yuya! Its nice to meet you, Yaya-chan!"_

_"Yuya..." slowly, the girl's frown started to curve up into a small smile._

* * *

"Yuya..." that boy she befriended years ago. He's all grown up... "Yuya...!" Yaya called out to said boy. "Wait!" Yuya turned around, only to find the blue-haired girl on his back saying his name over and over happily. "YUYA-CHAN~!"

* * *

**Me: Phew! End of this chapter! Read and review please! NO FLAMES! Thank you! :)**


End file.
